


the bully has a crush on me??

by fandomnoodle



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnoodle/pseuds/fandomnoodle
Summary: hilda is a new student in a new school, and assumes most will go smooth at first. but running into the school’s bully, frida, and starting fights was something that was not on her to-do list. not only that, but finding out that frida has a crush on her was not at all expected either.
Relationships: David & Frida & Hilda (Hilda), David & Hilda (Hilda), Frida & Hilda (Hilda), Frida/Hilda (Hilda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. CHAPTER ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is my first fanfic I've published here uh- i hope you like it :D
> 
> lowercase intended
> 
> oh btw, all the kids are about 15 or 16 in this fic!

hilda was a girl who simply preferred the wilderness over the city, so moving over to a town was quite a struggle for her. new school, new friends, new everything for her. and she didn’t like the idea of this at all. her mom told her that everything would be fine, that making friends and learning should be easy— but, not everything is as easy as it looks.

the sky was a vibrant blue, that reflected off your eyes in a sparkling manner. the grass was freshly green as well, bright lime. hilda observed all these things as she walked to the entrance of her new school, gripping the strips of her bag and exhaling deeply. you can do this, it’s just school. that’s right, it’s only a school. nothing too scary right? 

when hilda pushes open the heavy doors, she is immediately met with an extremely crowded hallway. people chatting, playing games, chasing each other around, and much more. but most stopped when she stepped inside, and many people turned their heads to stare at her. hilda flashed an awkward smile, beginning to feel herself sweat already.

where did she have to go? oh, that’s right, the office. she speed walks past everybody, feeling their eyes on her made her a little bit uncomfortable. but, i guess you could say she could get used to it soon enough.

as soon as hilda entered the office, two voices could be heard as the green-haired girl spotted two people. a young boy, about her age, and a teacher or counsellor, handing the boy an ice pack. the boy takes it and holds it to his head.

“be more careful next time david, you’re always getting yourself into trouble,” the adult informs him, the boy who seemed to be david nodded sheepishly. “i’m sorry, i’m not very good with stairs…. especially when all the students are pushing or rushing around,”

the teacher then waved him off and the boy walks past hilda, who now walked up to the front and spoke to the adult. “excuse me, hi.. i’m hilda! i’m here for my schedule,” she says, the office worker nods and begins to fish through a drawer. “you’re the new student, right?” 

hilda simply nods, and the teacher hands her the schedule. “you’ll love it here, i’m sure,” they smile, making hilda feel more comfortable as her heart warmed. maybe it wouldn’t as be as bad as she thought… “thanks!” the green-haired feels a smile form at her lips, and leaves the office with a small happiness in her chest. but that happiness was replaced by nervousness quickly, as she realized she had to find her classrooms, and deal with other students. 

as soon as she comes back into the hallway, hilda hears a voice yelling, and another whimpering. she had no clue what it might be, but was curious as heck. but she couldn’t see, so she walked around the corner only to spot the boy from earlier, david. he was backed up against a wall as a girl with poofy hair in a ponytail standing over him threw threats. there were books spilled on the floor, and the girl looked extremely angry.

“watch where you’re going twerp! look what you did! i’ll kill you!” the girl yells through clenched teeth, pointing to the spilled books. “pick them up! NOW!” she then gives david a kick in the shin, making him crumple to the ground. frantically, he begins to stack the books on top of each other.

“no, that’s wrong wrong wrong,” the cocoa-skinned girl clicks her tongue, shaking her head. “put them in order, idiot!” she demands, the boy nods and attempts to organize them, despite not knowing what order the books should be in. he was just guessing at this point. the girl knew, she had a smirk on her face as she watched him struggle.

hilda couldn’t watch this. her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the innocent boy be bullied. she wanted to do something, but to intervene probably wouldn’t be the best idea— but nope, hilda’s feet moved her forward as she came up behind the girl with an angry expression present on her face. “leave him alone!” she orders. the girl turns around, flashing hilda a glare. hilda doesn’t even flinch. “i doubt he knocked over your books on purpose, so why bully him about it? that’s just stupid,” she practically yells the word stupid as she squeezes her eyes shut, unable to contain the anger boiling inside her.

the girl takes a few steps closer to hilda, making her back up into a wall this time. “looks like we’ve got a brave one,” the bully teases. “who are you? the new girl?” she hisses, her eyes narrow. it was almost as if a burning fire was flickering in them. but it didn’t scare hilda, no. her anger had taken over her now, and she wasn’t going back. “tell me your name, it’d be nice to know how terrible it sounds,” 

hilda had just as an angry expression as the bully girl, she didn’t like to watch people being bullied. she hadn’t really seen it much before either, since she hadn’t been to a school. “why should i? you tell me your name first,” the green-haired girl practically orders, the bully rolls her eyes before replacing the expression with an even more dominant one. “frida,” 

“fine, i’m hilda,” the new student speaks, feeling the frustration inside her rise up. “now will you leave him alone?!” she raises her voice, glancing over to the boy who was still taking his time trying to organize the books. poor david. 

“oh sure, i’ll leave him alone,” frida chuckles, pressing hilda against the wall, almost pinning her there. she stared at hilda for a second, studying her features and actually realizing, she was quite adorable— wait, no.. she stops thinking, and continues to keep up her act. “i have you to bother now instead,” she lets out a snicker, this made hilda’s face go red with anger. “fine, do your best!” hilda was up for it, she couldn’t lose to a stupid bully. she wouldn’t be afraid.

hilda then hears a small voice, which happened to be david speaking to her. “y-you.. you don’t have to do this….” he stutters, but hilda only shakes her head. “i’ll be fine, now go,” and so, david follows her command, running away quickly.

frida pulls back, before lifting hilda by her scarf and tossing her to the side, the small girl grunts as she hits the floor, all the air was knocked out of her lungs. but, she gets up right after, wheezing. “GIVE ME WHAT YOU GOT, STUPID!” hilda challenges the girl, frida feels her anger get stronger. she called her stupid?!?! nobody had ever called her that except her parents…. others were always too afraid. how come this girl was so brave? 

and so, the brown-haired kicks hilda in the legs, making her tumble a bit, but she didn’t fall. frida then kicks her again, harder. this time hilda falls, making the other girl evilly grin. hilda glares right at her, it was surely painful but she could take it. even if it was only her first day. frida continues to kick her, in her stomach and in her legs. she considered punching her face too, but somehow didn’t have the courage to do it. 

once frida finished kicking her, hilda stands up, holding in her groans of pain as she squares up. “GOT MORE? GIVE IT!” she screams at the top of her lungs, just hoping that teachers wouldn’t find out this was happening and get her in trouble, on her first day. and hilda was expecting more, but surprisingly frida turns around and faces the other direction. 

“i’m late for class, we’ll finish this later, milda,” sure frida knew her name, but she was certain it would make hilda angry if she purposely got her name wrong. and it did, hilda screams after her. “FINE! BYE! and, IT’S HILDA!” she then dusts off her skirt and grunts angrily as she watches the bully walk away, hilda felt her legs growing weak and she knew she would have bruises later. 

but the girl manages to walk to class, looking at the room numbers and checking her schedule. her first class was science, and it was on the first floor. luckily she was already on the first floor, and walking the right way. but hilda realized she seemed to be following right behind frida, and a worry piles up inside of her.

she watches frida stop at a classroom, and go in. hilda checks the classroom number, and it matches the one on her paper. oh gosh. why did she have to be in the same class as the bully?! hilda then double checks the number on her schedule, but it was true, it matched the classroom number. welp, i guess she would just have to live with it. 

so much for a good first day….


	2. CHAPTER TWO.

as hilda walks into the classroom, she scans the room and looks at the students. first of all, the girl spots david, and luckily there was an empty seat next to him. so she comes over, and sits next to him with a smile on her face. but unfortunately realizing, that the person sitting behind her was in fact frida. well, a day where someone throws stuff at the back of your head shouldn’t be too bad right? 

first the teacher asks hilda to stand up and introduce herself, and so she does exactly so. standing up, the girl pushes her hair back and stands tall. “i’m hilda, i just moved here. i hope we can all be on good terms,” of course, this was directed to everyone but frida, because she was in no way going to be on good terms with her now. when she sits down, she could hear a little “nerd,” be whispered, followed by a chuckle. hilda rolls her eyes knowing who it was and starts to listen to the lesson. 

as the teacher announces the first project, hilda feels something hit the back of her head. of course it had to be frida, expected. she probably wrote something mean on the note. the girl turned around to flash frida a glare, but she only seemed to be writing science notes. as if she hadn’t thrown it at all. hilda picks up the ball of paper from the ground, and unwraps it. it was normal white lined paper, but there were small hearts in each corner of the page. hilda read the note, only to see it says “you’re cute,”

hm, maybe it wasn’t from frida? why would the mean girl call her cute- okay, so it definitely wasn’t from frida that’s for sure. hilda turns around again, and looks at frida’s notebook. she didn’t see any little hearts in the corners of the page, but her staring got the girl’s attention.

“what are you looking at? trying to copy my notes?!” frida growls, hilda slowly shakes her head and turns back around to face the front. gosh, this would only be a mystery now. sure a random student could have thrown that note, but she’d have to figure out who. but that wasn’t important right now, hilda focuses to listen in on the lesson.

the teacher then begins to announce a project. a tight feeling fills hilda as if they had partners, she might have to work with frida…. and that would just be bad. but, the teacher proceeds to announce it would be an individual project. some students groan, others cheer. hilda sighs in relief. that was, until the teacher went into detail.

“depending on what you’re doing, you might need a volunteer to help you with your experiment,” they say. hilda sighs, hoping that she wouldn’t need anybody. the assignment was to pick something off a list that the teacher gave, and scientifically study it as a project. hilda had picked fear and heart rate because she thought it was the most interesting, but unfortunately it required a volunteer. oh well, she could use david not frida. “hey david can you-“

“you’re doing fear right?” the boy interrupts in a nervous tone, hilda nods to him. “i- i would rather not, i’m scared easily… i wouldn’t be a good volunteer,” david sighs, a small worry fills hilda. she didn’t know anyone else in this class, but she supposed she could ask some other people.. 

and so she did, she went around asking if anyone wanted to be her volunteer, despite her being socially awkward. talking to strangers was better than having frida as a volunteer. but, no one was available. no one was available, except frida. hilda covered her face and groaned, rubbing her eyes before going over to the girl with annoyance. “no one else is free so-“

“fine,” frida answers before hilda even finishes, huffing and crossing her arms. the girl had a small fear already, she wasn’t very good at hiding when she was scared. and that might be a problem in this case, since hilda’s project was all about fear and measuring heart rate. gosh, something about that made her nervous, but she was unsure why.

hilda didn’t want to do this, no. but, she tried to think on the positive side. maybe frida isn’t as bad as she seems? maybe she’s actually a nice girl— or, just in need of a friend. hilda hadn’t seen frida with anyone else yet, so she was unsure if the girl even had any friends at all. and hilda doubted that she would ever become frida’s friend out of all people, but it was a possibility..

hilda kept thinking about all these things during the day, involving frida. sure she had just met her, but she already had a strong “hatred” feeling for the girl. she wasn’t sure if it was even hatred, she maybe felt empathy for her somehow.. but no, that couldn’t be it. she just couldn’t get these thoughts out of her mind as the day passed, and it felt like forever. when it was finally done however, hilda makes her way home tiredly. it had been her first day of school and it already sucked.

…

a few days passed, it was the same over and over again. boring classes, hilda trying to avoid frida, sometimes getting in fights. and when it was finally lunch time on a thursday, david invited hilda to sit with her as usual.

it started out fine and everything, it was actually the only good time hilda has had so far at school.. everything had just been pretty terrible so far. and so hilda was enjoying the moment, chatting with david as well as watching the cafeteria. there, in the farthest corner, she spotted frida sitting alone. hilda stared at her for quite a few seconds, beginning to zone out.

why was she there all alone? did she have no friends? was something wrong? wait- why was hilda even worried- she didn’t question it, until she blinks and the figure at the table was gone, suddenly a hand was waving in front of her face. hilda snaps out of it, and realized the hand belonged to none other than frida.

hold up, a few seconds ago she was sitting all the way over there— wow, i guess hilda really had zoned out. now frida was in front of her and david, looking annoyed. she had her tray with lunch, it had a bowl of soup along with a few other things. david only looked terrified, and hilda’s blank expression was now replaced by an angry one.

“what do you want?!” hilda groans, clenching her fists wondering why the girl was here at all. frida turns to her and responds with “oh, nothing, you just seemed to be staring at me so i came over so i could do this,” she says, before pouring the hot bowl of soup right on hilda’s head.

hilda shuts her eyes tight, it burned. it burned really bad. and it was getting in her eyes, stinging them sharply as it dripped down her face. so frida wanted to bully her at lunch time? hilda was up for it. she pried her eyes open, letting the soup run into them and holding back her screams. “seriously? is that all you can do?” the girl in the scarf scoffs, before snatching frida’s food tray. 

“hey! give that back!” the brown-haired growls, trying to grab the tray but it was too late before hilda took the tray, and smashed her face right into it, getting the food all over her. frida’s eyes widened slightly, seeing what hilda had purposely done to herself. it frustrated frida, how she was so brave and up for anything. how hilda would let herself get bullied. how hilda seemed to even bully herself, that is.

hilda then stands up, pushing her chair back as it squeaked across the floor. “what next, beat me up?” she asks, approaching frida to face her. “ BRING IT!” she wanted to test frida really, to see if the girl herself was brave enough to bully hilda in front of the whole cafeteria. or if frida was brave enough, to beat her up at all.

frida practically freezes. she wanted to beat up hilda, but something inside her was stopping her from doing it. hilda just seemed too.. too.. ugh, frida couldn’t even think to explain it. she didn’t want to beat her up, but she wanted to bully her and make her feel miserable, that was what gave frida pleasure. but it wasn’t working, hilda kept fighting back. “n-n…. whatever, loser,” she responds, turning around and practically denying hilda’s request to fight. 

that day, some sort of feeling filled hilda to the brim with victory. so frida wasn’t brave enough to beat her up in front of the whole cafeteria, huh? that was pretty interesting… but why? hilda had no idea, but she knew she would have to further look into it eventually….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so, hi! here's the next chapter- I hope you like it :D I'm sorry my writing isn't perfect- I'm just hoping people are actually enjoying this, heh. thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	3. CHAPTER THREE.

as days go by, hilda gets in even more and more fights. nothing too big or serious, which was good. but the weird part was, whenever hilda tried to fight frida, she always made up an excuse or walked away. and now a feeling was building up in hilda’s chest about frida. she assumed it was strong (very strong) anger. 

on a tuesday, when hilda opens her locker, a paper slides out of it and drifts to the ground.

hilda bends down to pick it up and, when she sees it she notices it was the same lined paper with small hearts in the corners. she read the note and, it ended up being a very beautiful poem. a love poem, it seemed. this made hilda even more suspicious, she was fairly certain someone was interested in her now. but she wasn’t sure who. she knew barely anyone in this school, only frida and david. and she knew it was neither of them. or at least, she was pretty sure.

when hilda hears voices coming from behind her, she shoves the poem into her pocket and turns around to see what it was. when she got a closer look, it was indeed frida bullying another innocent kid. hilda sighed, not wanting to intervene with this but she knew it was probably for the best to defend the kid. so she walked over, and practically wacked frida on the shoulder. not too hard, just to get her attention.

frida turned around angrily, a glare in her eyes. “WHAT DO YOU WAN- oh, it’s you,” she groans, before rolling her eyes. she hated hilda always ruining her time bullying people, it was just annoying and stupid, in her opinion. plus the fact hilda was so brave, it just bothered her.

the teal-haired girl’s eyes narrow, as she fully faces her enemy. “i want you to stop being mean to that kid,” hilda orders. “what were they even doing to make you hurt them like that?” she asks, actually curious about it. 

“th- they bumped into me!” the bully hisses, trying to push hilda away but she only took steps forward. in this time, the kid that frida was bullying scrambled to their feet and scurried away. frida looks over, and growls. “oh great, you scared them away!” 

hilda puts a foot forward, (more like stomps it) and tilts her head up, pointing a finger at frida. “that’s the point, IDIOT! why do you bully innocent people like this? and why do you always leave when i try to get you to fight me, COWARD?”

a few students around them begin to gather, watching the drama unfold. frida feels a fire burn inside her, you could see her anger showing sharply in her eyes. she tugs on hilda’s shirt, pulling her forward, inches away from her own face. “watch what you say with that mouth!” she snapped, an urge filled her to punch hilda in the face right now. but there was a second urge that made her want to bring her closer for some reason…

“oh, this mouth?” hilda asks with a smirk, before a feeling of no control takes over and she grabs frida’s face, pressing her lips against hers harshly, before pulling back. students around them “oooooh” teasingly. 

wait- what did she just do?! she didn’t exactly regret it- she wanted to make frida feel less confident, and it seemed to have worked, because the brown-haired gasped and dropped hilda, as her face grew to be a shade of bright red, and she bolted in the other direction. 

hilda chuckles under her breath, before bringing her fingers to her lips. why did she just do that? she didn’t know, but she had the sudden urge. now hilda was feeling slightly embarrassed, a little bit humiliated. she just stood there as students stared at her, before beginning to run in the opposite direction that frida ran. too many stares, they were all looking at her.. gosh, why did she have to kiss her?!

frida on the other hand, felt absolutely humiliated. she already had a deep liking for hilda, but didn’t want to admit it. she had been sending her a few notes now, throwing them at her head or putting them in her locker.. but that kiss, made her lose it. she backed into a corner where nobody was, and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to get rid of the rising feeling in her chest and her racing heart. her face was still fairly red, and she could feel it considering her cheeks were burning at this point. the kiss replays in her head over and over again, making her groan and pull her hair. why did she have to like hilda out of all people?! and how would she ever reason with her?? gosh, this would be hard….

frida proceeded to ignore hilda for the rest of the day. she didn’t even think of bullying anyone either, she was too embarrassed. that had happened in front of a lot of other students…. the only time frida talked to hilda, is when hilda asked her to come over tomorrow to help with her project. 

oh right, she was the volunteer. shoot. this was going to be bad, how would frida be able to hide that she liked hilda now?? in the process they had also exchanged numbers, but after that frida ignored hilda again, not even glaring at her in the hallway like she usually would. she just kept her head down, and felt her face heat up whenever she saw the teal-haired girl out of the corner of her eye. tomorrow would be a nightmare….

…

the next day, frida once again completely ignored hilda in class and at lunch. and once again she didn’t bully anyone, and by this sight hilda was starting to get suspicious. why would frida suddenly stop bullying people and ignore her completely? was it because she kissed her? no, that couldn’t be it….

but all plans to ignore hilda were canceled for frida, since it was now the end of the day and she had to visit hilda’s house to help with her project. just thinking about it, she felt her cheeks warm up as she sighed, trying to breathe deeply to get the redness to go away. but as soon as she cooled down, she saw hilda walking towards her. the scene from yesterday played in her head again, making her face go back to being red. so much for trying to cool down..

“hey,” hilda says as she walks over, and frida immediately feels her heart do a flip. “h-hilda!” she chuckles nervously, scratching the back of her neck which made hilda raise an eyebrow in suspicion. ‘keep calm, don’t be obvious.’ frida thought to herself, she couldn’t break now. she had to keep up the act, despite her urge to grab the girl and pull her close right now. and so, frida does a signature eye roll, and adds a “hey,” back.

“look, i don’t like you and you don’t like me, but we have to make this work,” hilda speaks up, a serious look in her eyes which made frida gulp slightly. “so, just try not to be so rude today okay?” the teal-haired girl adds. “ let’s just- let’s pretend to be cool with each other, and we can go back to being enemies tomorrow,” 

“fine,” frida scoffs, crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact with hilda. it was hard to look at her without her face turning red. but it wasn’t her fault hilda looked so adorable. and it wasn’t her fault that she was so brave, and could take all her power in an instant…. frida hated it, but it also made her like the girl even more.

and so, the two then began to walk to hilda’s house, it wasn’t too far anyways. then remembering how hilda herself said they’d be friends for the day, the teal-haired girl brings up a conversation starter. “so, how are you?” she asks curiously, tilting her head a bit as they walked.

a warmth fills frida hearing hilda’s voice so curious and not angry for once. “why are you asking??” frida practically snaps, hilda ends up stopping her. “shh, friends for the day, remember?” she reminds her, trying to get frida to act nice towards her for once. she didn’t want this project to be a pain. she wanted it to be easy, she wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. yet, there was a small feeling inside hilda that made her want to get into another fight, and kiss the girl again….

“well then… i’m good.. i guess?” frida answers the girl. this was just weird. it was weird for the two to not be arguing and have a normal conversation. and to be honest, it was just very awkward, especially because of the events that happened yesterday.

it was half silent, half talkative walk to hilda’s house. there was often threads of awkward silence, and then there were stupid questions like “what’s your favourite colour?” usually coming from hilda, who was trying to make conversation.

but soon enough hilda decided to bring something up that frida did not expect. the girl had been curious as to why frida hadn’t bullied anyone today or yesterday, she was usually seen bullying someone multiple times a day. but nothing for half of the day yesterday, and no bullying at all today either. it made hilda wonder, so she asked. “hey… why didn’t you um- why… why didn’t you uh.. bully someone today?” hilda asks, and as soon as the question comes flying out of her mouth frida freezes.

how could she possibly explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh sorry for my disappearance! I held back on posting this chapter for awhile, considering how fast the first half escalated. heh- I just wanting something to happen between them- anyways, thanks to all for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story :D ahhhh sorry I'm so awkward haha


	4. CHAPTER FOUR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise! double update C:<

frida was trying to make her brain work, to come up with an excuse on why she hadn’t bullied. to not tell the truth, because she didn’t want to admit she was embarrassed. she also didn’t want to admit she had a crush on the teal-haired girl beside her. gosh, she herself was trying to refuse to belive the fact that she liked hilda, although it was true, she really did. despite only meeting her a few weeks ago, somehow hilda managed to steal her heart.

“i… uh..” the brunette hesitated, wondering what to say that would be believable. but, she eventually just gives up and tells half of the truth. “i just…. don’t feel like it..” frida admits, making hilda’s expression turn into a slightly shocked one, mouth agape. “you don’t? well- that’s different..” the teal-haired responds, then looking at her own shoes as they walked.

it was mostly awkward silence after that until they reached hilda’s house, and hilda let the girl in. it’s not like she trusted her to be here, no. not at all. but this was for her project, it was kind of required.

“do you want anything?” hilda suddenly asks, as she begins to set up her “station.” basically she was just loading videos on her tv, getting a stethoscope, and preparing herself to read frida’s body language.

“no-“ was frida’s immediate answer, she couldn’t get used to hilda being nice to her just yet. it was weird. yet again, it was only for a day. maybe she could get used to it? but the brunette just had the strongest fuzzy feeling inside whenever hilda talked to her nicely, it made her want to squirm.

“okay, sit here then please,” hilda tells her, motioning towards a chair in front of the tv. frida sits down, quite nervous but doing her best not to show it. when hilda sat next to her though, frida froze and felt her heart slowly begin to beat faster, already. 

hilda then grabs her stethoscope and stuff, inching closer to frida, making the bully tense up even more. gosh, how would she be able to handle this?! why did hilda have to be so close?!  
“now, i’m going to show you multiple videos, and see which ones make you scared or increase your heart rate, okay??” hilda explains, frida slowly nods. “o-okay-“ she ends up blurting, mentally cursing at herself for stuttering.

and so, the test begins. some things scared frida, some didn’t. but every time hilda leaned in to listen to her heart, she just couldn’t control it and it would beat so fast. but not just that, her face often became hot, she started to sweat, and other symptoms that hilda assumed was “fear.”

“are you scared of all these things?” hilda questions, giving a smirk and a chuckle, making frida hold her breath. why- why was hilda like this- why did she have to be like this-

“no, i’m not,” frida answers hilda’s question confidently, shaking her head along with it. in which hilda gives a confused look. “but your heart was beating so fast after every single thing i showed you.. so what’s wrong??” she asks, almost a worried look showing on her face. this makes frida feel all warm, just the thought of the girl maybe caring for her was enough to make her feel loopy. if she really did care, maybe she could make her feel loved, unlike how her parents made her feel… but no, that wasn’t possible. hilda was her enemy, and it would stay that way. 

the teal-haired girl raises an eyebrow, leaning closer to study frida again. “are you maybe sick? your face is red.. and you’re really sweating,” hilda tries to think of why frida would be acting like this, frida, the bully, nervous? everything runs through her head but it didn’t add up at all…. that was, until she thought about the kiss that is. “is it…. because of what happened yesterday? is it because i kissed you?”

the brunette shakes her head rapidly again, beginning to stress. “no no! i’m not sick! don’t worry about me-“ she tries to explain, and that was, when hilda mentioned what really did make frida nervous.. frida paused, avoiding eye contact as an even deeper blush spread across her face. she fiddled with her fingers, not really answering the question.

suddenly, her defensive side came over her. she looked over at hilda, narrowing her eyes. “what makes you think that? you think i’m stupid? and why did you even do that?! what the hell is wrong with you?!” her voice broke in between sentences, she wanted to cry. but she couldn’t just break down and cry in front of her crush, no. not at all.

“hey hey-“ hilda stops the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. “i don’t want to fight today.” she then looks down, feeling frida slap her hand away. “it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, i understand…. i’m sorry… i really shouldn’t have done it, that was really stupid of me..”

“damn right,” frida scoffs, crossing her arms. hilda looks at her, noticing frida was avoiding eye contact. she slowly grab’s the bully’s face, softly turning it towards her. “look at me. you don’t have to act this way, it’s okay,” hilda then actually smiles at her. she didn’t know what had come over her. she usually hated frida. but there was something inside her that cared- somehow she knew, that the girl wasn’t really such a bully deep down. 

frida stops, her heart now racing. her face softens, the stiff and angry expression melting away. she was practically showing her true colours at the moment, she just couldn’t hold it back anymore. and she couldn’t stop it when small tears started dripping from her eyes.

this made hilda get worried, her heart breaking when she saw the girl showing her emotions, how upset she seemed to be. “hey, it’s okay.. you can cry.. i’m really… i’m really sorry i kissed you… i was just angry and.. i should have asked i know….”

“no! no- no d-don’t apologize, idiot,” frida ends up chuckling through a sob, then avoiding eye contact with hilda again. she felt weak right now, weak in front of her. and a fear filled frida that hilda would use this information against her in their next fight. that was, if they even had one… were they on good terms now? what did this mean? nonetheless, frida accidentally mumbles something she didn’t mean to. “i liked it..”

luckily, but also not luckily, it was too quiet for hilda to hear. in which the teal haired girl leans forward, their faces almost touching now. “what was that?” she asks, her voice was just so sweet it mentally killed frida, her brain was all fried now. and so frida doesn’t say anything, she just looks right into hilda’s eyes, she had never looked into them so deeply. gosh, everything about hilda was so perfect to her…

of course frida’s face still felt warm, and her heart was beating so fast it felt like she might explode, or pass out. but hilda didn’t say anything either. she just leaned in, tempted to put their lips together. she really really just wanted to kiss her right now, and let’s be honest, so did frida.

and so the brunette leans in as well, their noses were almost touching. so close… so close, that hilda could feel frida’s shaky breath on her. so close, that she noticed things about frida she hadn’t noticed before.. like how beautiful the girl was. gosh, hilda hated her so much she wanted to angrily smash her lips onto frida’s. or maybe, she didn’t hate her… maybe, it was something else….

a knock at the door causes hilda to jump back, quickly scrambling to her feet as her cheeks turn pink. frida noticed too, hilda was blushing. the hilda— that she knew, was blushing. but so was frida, much more even. hilda then runs to open the door, leaving frida sitting there stunned. 

it was her mother at the door, in which there was an awkward introduction between frida and her mum. hilda introduced her as a “classmate,” since they weren’t really friends, and she couldn’t just say “hey mum this is the girl i fight with every day.”

all was fine, but frida left shortly after that. she took the bus home, just unable to stop thinking about the moment that just happened… did hilda really care? why did they almost kiss again? gosh- why was she so in love with her “enemy?” and the girl couldn’t get the thoughts to go away, as she thought of the teal-haired girl all the way home.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so here's chapter five- chapter 6 should be out soon! i hope you like it :D

a few days later, hilda opened her locker to love letters for about the 5th time now. jeez, who could be doing this? hilda was very suspicious on who it could be. she had asked david if he knew anything about it, he only shrugged and shook his head. he had an idea of who it might be, but didn’t really want to tell hilda as she most likely would deny it. 

and so, hilda formed a small plan. after school she was going to head to a few craft stores, and search to see if she could find the same paper with the hearts in the corners, maybe getting an idea of who it would be depending on which craft store she went to. who knows, maybe finding the paper could lead her to her “secret admirer.” 

the school day went by pretty fast, no fights with frida or anything. and once again, she didn’t even catch her bullying anyone. what had frida said again? that she “didn’t feel like it?” it didn’t make much sense to hilda, yet again she would need a bit more context to figure out why frida had stopped bullying. although hilda didn’t really mind, since it was better for the school to have one less bully. 

the girl did have one small theory in mind, and it was the fact that she had kissed frida. maybe that was it? but it didn’t really add up to her. why would frida stop bullying if hilda kissed her? was it because she was too humiliated? or something else perhaps? it would be hard to crack the code, but hilda was determined to find out.

once the bell rang for the end of the day, hilda prepared to go on the quest to find the paper. first she walked to the nearest craft store, a simple local one. there she searched for the paper or any signs of something similar. she even asked at the counter, but unfortunately they had nothing quite like what she was looking for. only paper a big heart in the middle, not note paper with small hearts in the corners.

hilda huffed as she exited the craft store, so far finding nothing. but it didn’t end there, no. there were many more craft stores and paper stores to check! she wouldn’t give up now. sure, it may be a little strange of hilda to go on a whole quest just to try and figure out who was sending her these love letters. well, it’s not like she would go around asking everybody. and you know hilda, a curious cat. she was completely into this mission, and was going to find out.

the second store was a dollar store, there hilda checked in the crafting section. still finding nothing, she sighed as she exited store number two and walked down the street, kicking a rock that was in her pathway.

the teal-haired girl soon approached a paper store, it was just specifically types of paper and stickers, all those sorts of things to craft with. she entered, holding her breath slightly. well, third times the charm, right? this had to be it. and so, hilda entered the store, quickly glancing at the lady at the front counter. she looked…. familiar somehow? hilda ignored it and scanned every area for a paper similar to the one from the love letters. and when she came across a certain shelf, bingo.

there it was, the paper with hearts in the corners. the exact same one that all her love letters were written on. there and then, hilda began to think. should she ask the cashier about who bought this paper recently? or would that be asking for too much “private” information? 

all of hilda’s thoughts were cut off when the bell on the door rings, and she sees a certain brunette walk in. 

frida. 

why was frida here? what did she need- nonetheless, hilda knew she had to avoid the girl. so, she ran away from the aisle and went to hide in a different one, where she could still see frida from the perspective she was hiding at.

the curious girl then watches the bully- or former bully? walk into the aisle she had just been in, and grab a stack of the heart paper. 

hilda gasps quietly, covering her mouth as soon as she did so. was frida really the one sending her these letters? that couldn’t possibly be… no, it had to be someone else… no… hilda didn’t believe it, she swore that someone else had been writing the letters. the teal-haired girl shakes her head as she watches frida walk over to the cashier at the counter, and push the papers over. 

“just these please, mum,” frida says, in which hilda gasps again. so that’s why the cashier looked so familiar…. it was frida’s mother?! hilda decides to stay quiet and continue to watch and listen, as frida and her mum started conversing.

“these again?!” frida’s mother questions. “are you spending your time writing stupid love letters again?! and you won’t even tell me which boy they’re for, it’s ridiculous. you should be focusing on school work, frida. not some stupid poem,” 

hilda was fairly certain that frida was her secret admirer now. well, the love letters had just been mentioned! but her mum seemed to think they were for a boy, and hilda knew she was definitely, well, not a boy. hilda’s brain was scrambled, with all these new thoughts and possibilities. and somehow a part of her was still trying to deny that frida was the one who had been crushing on her.

frida’s expression becomes angry, as she clenched her teeth. “i like writing them, mum! it’s not stupid! won’t you just leave me alone about it?!” her voice cracks on the last sentence, her mother only yells back.

“stop wasting your time! go back to studying, and gosh stop daydreaming about whatever stupid boy you’re in love with! do your work and be responsible! not this rubbish!”

in that moment, frida’s eyes fill with tears. her hands were in fists, shaking by her sides. she shut her eyes tight, anger bubbling up inside of her, she was ready to overflow. “SHE’S NOT A BOY!!” the brunette practically screams, hilda jumps back from afar but continues to hide. 

okay so now the teal-haired was 100% sure frida was in love with her. it was just so hard to process… the thought made hilda’s heart race so fast, the girl she always got in fights with (or used to) is her secret admirer? what is this? some stupid romance fan fiction from the internet? hilda was surprised, shocked, all those things at once. but something that she couldn’t tolerate was frida’s mother’s behaviour. how she was acting towards frida, it wasn’t very polite. not at all….

hearing frida’s words, frida’s mum’s face turns red in anger, as she fires back at her daughter. “FRIDA!! what kind of MONSTER are you?? have you not listened to ANYTHING I SAID?!” she snaps, horrified by what her own daughter had just told her. “i thought i raised you well, but it seems you’re just pathetic. crushing on a girl, psh, i should have known. it’s expected from someone as disappointing as you,” 

that’s when frida broke down in tears. she couldn’t even look at her mother anymore, she had to leave. she choked on a sob, and ran out of the store, clutching the stack of heart note paper in her hand tightly. of course she was a disappointment, that was always what her mother had referred to her as…. and why the hell did she have to be in love with hilda?! frida scolded herself for it, she just wanted to beat herself up and pull her own hair out.

hilda, who was still inside the store, lets her thoughts process. so it was true. frida seemed to have a crush on her. this was all so surreal, the school’s (former?) bully in love with her enemy. the thought made hilda blush, a small pink tint showing up on her cheeks. but she didn’t have time to think now, she had to go after frida. the girl had ran out of there so upset, so miserable. hilda wanted to help. i guess you could say, hilda cared.

and so the girl runs out of the store, jogging down the street until she was behind frida, and out of breath. “hey, what’s up?” hilda asks, mentally cursing at herself as soon as she said it? ‘seriously hilda? what’s up? what the hell is that supposed to mean? you’re so stupid, gosh,’ she thought, facepalming internally.

frida whips around at the speed of lightning, her face turning a shade of pink. “h-h-h-hilda??” she was confused on why the girl was here, she had just magically appeared to be right next to her now? and that’s when frida realized, she was crying in front of the girl again. no, no. frida turned back around, covering her face and trying to slow her sobs. “GO AWAY!!” she pleads, attempting to run away. hilda runs after her.

“frida wait!!” hilda calls, running after the girl again, but she was running too far. “i just want to…. talk…” hilda’s sentence becomes a whisper, much too hard for frida to hear from far away now. the teal-haired girl slowly drops to her knees, giving up. she felt so bad for frida, her mother was just terrible to her. and that’s when all the thoughts came rushing back into hilda’s mind.

frida loved her…. frida had a crush on her… she was the one writing the love letters..

and soon enough her face was pink, as she sat there breathless. so much had just happened, it was hard for her brain to take in. but she had to stop sitting here, she was going to go after frida. she was going to find her, and talk it out. she could and she would.

and so, hilda stands up on both two feet, and begins to make her way forward, to the nearest park, where she knew the girl would be.


	6. CHAPTER SIX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh welcome to the 6th chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

how did hilda know frida would go to the park you ask? well, the park was always mentioned in those letters she got. the person writing them always said they loved this certain park, and went to it often. they also said the park reminded them of hilda, and now knowing the person who had been writing was frida, it made hilda blush.

but she tried to ignore it, as she didn’t waste time, she ran right there. slightly panicked, the teal-haired girl looks around the park for frida. soon enough, she spots the girl on the swing set from behind. hilda then slowly walks over, taking a seat on the swing next to frida.

“i told you to go away…” frida says stiffly, wiping her tears. “why don’t you ever listen?!” she then looks over at hilda, her eyes all puffy from crying now. “you never…. it‘s…” and in that moment, frida realized what hilda must be thinking. she was probably just worried, wondering what happened. she probably didn’t know at all. unless… she had been in the store. now, that made a lot more sense to frida. hilda had been in the store, and had heard everything. “you saw it all… didn’t you?” the brunette asks sheepishly. 

hilda slowly nods. “i know… you’re the one sending those letters…” and as soon as frida hears that she panics, her face turning a shade of deep red as she avoids eye contact and stammers frantically. “i- i- i… i- it’s o-okay if you- uh- it’s fine if you d-don’t…. feel the same way….”

hilda looks down at her shoes, kicking her legs as she inhales deeply, her heart rate speeding up. maybe this explained it. maybe she did feel the same way, was that why she always felt her face heat up thinking about how frida liked her? was that why she kissed her in the fight? was that why she was so close to the girl when they were working on the project? and suddenly, hilda knew exactly how she felt. but she didn’t exactly know how to say, that is… until she got an idea.

“can…. i… show you how i feel?” the teal-haired asks, frida looks over to her nervously. “u-um… o-okay?” she stutters, mentally yelling at herself for doing so. but she couldn’t help it, being so in love with hilda. hilda was so adorable, brave, and so much more, especially right now. and now that hilda knew, the former bully felt humiliated. but at the same time, she was curious about what hilda was going to do. and she could hear her heart thumping in her ears, especially when her crush leans forward, and softly grabs onto her face, tilting it towards her.

hilda then leans in, their noses brushing against each other. she could feel her heart going a thousand miles an hour, and both their faces were tinted pink. hilda slowly pulls frida even closer, making their lips meet. frida was shocked, her eyes wide open for a second. but soon she relaxed, feeling every part of her body go tingly.

and as hilda holds the kiss for a few seconds, frida feels a spark explode inside her, like a firework. the girl she was in love with, was kissing her. her former enemy- wait- this was insane! and it felt like heaven, it was the best feeling frida had ever felt. she was all fuzzy and warm on the inside, as her brain melted down into a puddle. all of her sense was gone, as she wrapped her arms around hilda.

and when hilda pulls away, frida still stayed in an embrace, not wanting to leave the hug that the girl had wrapped her in. she leans her head on hilda’s shoulder, resting there for a moment. she felt her whole body had risen in temperature, especially her cheeks. 

“this is a bit strange..” hilda blurts, chuckling afterwards. “you’re supposed to be my enemy, but i can’t help but care about you,” she admits, as frida still didn’t let go and stayed in the resting position, but she chuckled back. “i know.. but i couldn’t stop myself from…. falling in love with you…” 

and as soon as frida mentions that hilda blushes, and stammers a bit. nobody had ever been in love with her, especially not such a beautiful girl. but she tries to think about a confident way to respond, clearing her throat and smirking. “that’s understandable,” 

frida laughs back weakly, she was fairly tired and her throat was rough from yelling at her mom. “ah… i’m tired..” frida admits, still resting on hilda’s shoulder with her arms around her. “i don’t really know what to do now…. do i go back home?” she wonders out loud. was her mother too angry at her? or would she accept her? frida didn’t know, but she wasn’t in the mood to try right now. luckily, hilda began to share an offer.

“if you want, you could come sleep over at my house! i’m sure my mom will be okay with it, since you’ve met before,” the teal-haired girl tells the brunette, and frida’s eyes light up. “r-really?” she responds, hugging hilda tighter. “that would be good, thank you… i just need to get away from my family for a bit..” she explains, her eyebrows furrowing.

and so, both of them walked to hilda’s house together. it was mostly silent, and the whole walk was basically frida trying to think of how to grab hilda’s hand to hold it without it being awkward. she was nervous about it, as she extended her hand multiple times but then pulled it back, flustered. hilda of course noticed this, so she grabbed frida’s hand instead. in which the former bully feels herself blush as she gets all tingly.

when they reach hilda’s house, hilda asks her mom if it was okay if frida slept over. after a bit of convincing, her mother agreed, and frida felt relieved. hilda then began to ask frida if she needed anything, offering her food and blankets and much more. it was weird for the both of them, to not be fighting. but frida liked it, a lot actually. and so did hilda.

soon enough they were both in hilda’s room, hilda laying in her bed and frida on the floor in what was basically a blanket mountain. they both kind of laid there in awkward silence, hilda staring at the ceiling and frida staring at hilda. that was, until hilda noticed and turned her head, frida immediately looked away, her cheeks turning pink. she had been caught staring-

“were you staring at me?” hilda asks the obvious, giggling. this made frida’s heart explode, hilda’s happy giggle was like magic. frida doesn’t say a word, she just breaks out in smiles and giggles, looking back at hilda. “this is way better,” she admits, watching hilda push her hair behind her ear. 

“better than what?” hilda asks, slightly confused as frida responds quickly. “better than fighting with each other. i’d much rather it be like this,” she tells her, honestly wanting to go over and cuddle hilda really badly. hilda was just so pretty, and so so nice when she wasn’t fighting- and very brave too, it made frida fall deeper if that was even possible.

the two ended up chatting a bit, but it was often just awkward silence, both of them struggling with their thoughts filling their brains, and often struggling with conversations to come up with. it was still a little awkward between them you see, and of course weird to not be fighting. but they both agreed it was better this way, both of them in peace.

eventually the two of them fell asleep, but hilda surprisingly did before frida. in which frida took her time to stare at hilda from afar and think about her, her thoughts return to the kiss… and, she knew she was blushing but luckily it couldn’t be seen in the dark. she had really liked the kiss, it had made her feel… loved, warm, and comfortable. she hadn’t felt loved this way before, she was starting to question if anyone had ever loved her at all. but all of this thinking, made her eyelids heavy as they slowly drifted closed.

…

frida woke up with a gasp, jumping out of her pile of blankets completely. she could feel the tears streaming down her face, sweat all on her body, and her breathing was rapid. immediately the brunette knew she just had a nightmare. it had been about her parents and family, it was some complicated stuff but it had scared frida, a lot. and now she was shivering, wrapping her arms around herself. 

hilda stirred in bed, hearing frida’s gasp and fumbling had woken her up. she slowly opens her eyes, sitting up and yawning. “frida?” she questions tiredly, looking over to the visibly terrified girl. “what’s wrong?” she asks, although hilda had an idea she might have had a nightmare already. 

“i had a nightmare…” frida didn’t want to admit it, and she didn’t want to say… she didn’t want to say that she was afraid of her family…. but, she did. she tried to remain calm as she explained the nightmare to hilda completely, hiccuping small sobs in between. she just needed to let it all out, she was tired of holding her feelings in all the time. plus hilda had seen her cry once— wait no, twice already, so frida was used to it at this point.

hilda feels her eyebrows furrow in worry as she gets out of bed, then sitting down next to frida in the pile of blankets. “hey… hey it’s okay, it’ll be okay… i’m here,” she says in a calm reassuring tone, grabbing onto frida’s hand and caressing it slowly, so that she wouldn’t startle her. frida immediately feels herself grow tingly at the hand holding again, but just leans closer to hilda to rest her head on her chest. there she could hear hilda’s heart beating at a normal rate, and listening to her heart while measuring her breathing, frida managed to calm down.

right there in that position, frida grew comfortable. and, so did hilda. eventually hilda pulled away, and laid herself down in the blanket pile, getting comfortable. in which frida gay panics and looks at her confused, raising an eyebrow.

“w-wh- what are you doing?” the former bully asks, getting the idea that hilda might sleep next to her as she feels even more gay panic rise. hilda just smiles back softly. “well, i figured since you had a nightmare you might want some company… only if that’s okay, of course,” she explains. frida nods slowly, and lays back down next to hilda, cuddling up next to her. 

and they fell back asleep like that, cuddled up against each other in the pile of blankets. frida was feeling that tingling feeling throughout her whole body, and just wanted to squeeze hilda until she couldn’t breathe, but she held back enough for now, and just gently cuddled her for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh I hope you liked this :D I'll try to get out chapter 7 as soon as possible. it might be the last chapter, but we'll have to see...


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN.

the next morning, frida slowly woke up and felt there were arms wrapped around her, she internally panicked as she realized hilda was hugging her while asleep. frida was frozen, trying to think of what to do in the moment. should she get up? what time was it even? well she couldn’t possibly move now, she would wake hilda up! 

luckily hilda starts moving on her own, and rolls over, slowly waking up. “good morning,” she says in a quiet and rough voice, one that made frida gay panic even more. the brunette was in such a gay panic it was hard to move, because hilda had been hugging her while asleep… and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. but eventually she sits up, softly smiling. “good morning,” she says back, and suddenly an urge takes over and she leans in to kiss hilda on the cheek, quickly pulling back afterwards and turning away to hide her blush. 

hilda was in slight shock at the quick cheek kiss, but she giggled right after. “stop being cute,” the teal-haired teases, poking frida’s shoulder, which causes the girl to try and hide even more, but both of them ended up erupting into giggles, as they made their way downstairs. they saw hilda’s mum in the kitchen, who had already made the both of them breakfast. frida thanked her a ton, and so did hilda even. frida was just feeling so lucky that she was even allowed to stay here, and that she could get away from her own parents for awhile….

it was an okay morning overall, frida didn’t really have to think about her parents. all she was really thinking about was hilda, and to be honest that’s all she wanted to think about. hilda on the other hand was quite worried about frida and her parents sure, but she was happy to spend time with the former bully, and happy that she had stopped bullying as well. it seemed she was now showing her true self, which hilda loved. and gosh, frida’s love letters and poems had been beautiful, she was very talented… 

both girls walked to school holding hands, sometimes chatting but other times just walking in silence, what frida found to be a comfortable silence. when they arrived, they parted ways to go to class. frida was a little bit— scratch that, hecka lonely away from hilda. hilda gave her a sense of comfort, and the feeling that she was loved. and even being without her for only a few hours made frida feel a bit down. so when she got to see hilda again at break, she ran down the hall at top speed when she found her. there and then, frida tackles hilda in a hug, in which the teal-haired girl chuckles. “missed me much?”

frida just nods as she pulls away from the hug, grabbing onto hilda’s hand as the two walked outside together. they found a nice spot in the shade under a tree to sit and eat, and it was all that frida ever really wanted. it was just like her poems, being under a tree with her crush— er, girlfriend now i guess? and all seemed to be going pretty well, that was until frida felt something hit the back of her head.

“ow..” she murmurs, hilda looks over to her. “what’s wrong?” she asks the brunette, frida just shrugs it off. “i think a rock hit me, it’s fi—“  
another rock to the head.   
hilda turns to look around, to see what or who may be hitting frida. there behind them she finds a group of the other school bullies, ones that hilda hadn’t interacted with much since they were in an older grade than her. hilda notices they were the ones throwing rocks at frida, and grows angry. “hey! stop it!” she orders, clenching her fists when they threw another rock at frida, which hit her on the forehead.

the group laughed, and hilda’s face grew red with anger. “STOP HITTING HER!!” she growls, standing up. she feels frida try and pull her back down, reassuring her “it’s okay, leave them,” but hilda didn’t listen, she stepped forward like her usual brave self would do. the bullies laugh once again, there was a boy in the middle that spoke up. “what are you going to do about it?” he asks. “oh, by the way, you should leave anyway, we would like to have a talk with frida alone,” he chuckles, and hilda knew she wouldn’t let that happen. she grabs onto frida’s hand, her whole body stiff with frustration. “there is no way in letting you do that. you threw rocks at her!” 

the boy scoffs, crossing his arms as he ignores hilda and turns to the former bully. “what happened to you, frida? why aren’t you being yourself? did you go soft? did you grow to be a soft little lesbian?” he mocks in a baby voice, the group laughs and frida looks down, blushing. 

“STOP IT!!” hilda fumes, stepping towards the boy in the middle so that she was face to face with him. “frida is being herself, she’s perfect! there’s nothing that should change! she makes her own decisions, she’s the way she wants to be!” hilda argues, tempted to give the boy a punch in the face right now.

“oh look frida, your gurlfwiend is defending you!” a girl from the group speaks, she appeared to be taller with long blonde hair. she then scoops a spoon of what looked like spaghetti from her own lunch, and flicks it at frida, it lands in her hair. hilda boils with rage, she knew she couldn’t fight these kids, they would just take her down completely. plus, she would most likely get in trouble so she wanted to avoid it. but there the teal-haired girl got an idea, a terrible one. “you want to bully frida? BULLY ME INSTEAD!” she orders, stepping back and holding her arms out to prepare for what was going to come next. 

“hilda… no.. please you don’t have to do this!” frida says with worry, but hilda shakes her head.   
“it’s the only way to get them to go away…” she whispers to frida, the brunette looks down in shame, she didn’t want to see hilda get hurt. 

the group of bullies fell silent, seeing how brave hilda seemed to be. hilda notices, and calls them out. “what a bunch of cowards! is that all you got? DO YOUR BEST, PUNKS!” she screams, shutting her eyes tight and preparing for something to hit her. hilda was being stupid. oh and she knew it too. she should have just ran away with frida and informed an adult about the bullying, but nope, hilda just had to go out and get herself bullied.. she shamed herself for it, but at least she was protecting frida, and that’s what she wanted to do. 

the boy steps forward, starting off by throwing some of his lunch at the girl. and then it began. every one of the kids from the group began to throw food at hilda, the teal-haired girl stands there, repeating in her head over and over again “for frida… do it for frida..” but when the leading boy kicks her in the shins, she almost drops to the floor. she holds in a gasp of pain, and stays standing, her legs now shaking. there was another hit, this time to her stomach, and it threw her back onto the concrete as the air was knocked out of her. the kids continued to bully her, throwing various rocks and kicking her.

frida couldn’t watch this happen. it hurt her, so much. why did hilda have to do this? the brunette stood up, prepared to walk over and defend her girlfriend. but… something inside her was just stopping her from doing it. she was fairly certain it was fear, and internally beat herself up for being such a coward in the moment. were they right? had she gone soft? what had happened to her brave side? she asked herself all these questions, when one in particular came to her head.

was falling in love with hilda a mistake?

no. no, frida refused to believe that false fact. this was the first time in her life she ever felt loved, and even if it meant changing a whole lot that didn’t matter to her, she felt better now than she had ever felt. but when frida watches hilda pass out due to the bullying, (and probably pain) she gasps as she watches the bullies begin to lift hilda up and carry her to the dumpster. in that moment, frida runs over, a certain adrenaline taking over as she threw a punch to the boy carrying hilda, in which he drops the unconscious girl and backs up to hold his nose, wincing in pain. “HEY!” he yells in anger, trying to stop his bloody nose. 

frida scoops hilda up quickly, carrying her bridal style. she then begins to run, run as fast as she could away from the situation. she was going to take hilda to the nurse. while running she feels a rock hit her head, and turns to see the blonde girl laughing after throwing it. frida just glares at all of them before continuing to run, taking hilda inside to safety.

frida didn’t even have to explain to the nurse what happened, she was taken in right away. hilda was put into a cozy bed by the nurse, where she would be able to rest until she woke up. frida ended up asking the nurse if she could stay with her, luckily the nice woman agreed to let frida stay.

the nurse’s name happened to be kaisa. frida thought it was an interesting name, although there were more things to worry about right now, hilda was freaking unconscious. kaisa ended up leaving eventually, to get stuff for when hilda woke up. 

frida, was extremely worried as she bit her lip and tapped her foot rapidly, sitting right next to hilda’s bed, staring at her unconscious scratched face. as she stared at the girl frida felt tears well up in her eyes, and she attempted to hold them in, clenching her fists. but as she watched hilda sleep and more thoughts came over her, she ended up just bursting into tears.

“hilda… i’m i-i’m… i’m so s-sorry! this is all m-my f-fault… please.. wake up..” the sentence went from a panic to a whisper at the end, as the brunette grabbed hilda's hand and squeezed it lightly. seeing as the teal-haired girl still wasn’t awake, frida sighs as her lip trembles. “y-you’re… you’re so silly hilda, always running into situations like this..” frida lets out a forced chuckle as she says this, the laugh turning into a sob. “j-just….” 

and there, frida stares at hilda’s sleeping face again. it was insane how beautiful she looked although she was beat up. kid’s lunches had been thrown at her and cuts and bruises were on her face. but frida still admired her, how brave she was and how beautiful and perfect she was to frida. she didn’t want hilda to change one bit, despite making so many stupid decisions all the time. she was a curious and reckless girl, but frida loved that about her.

the brunette, still holding onto hilda’s hand and looking right at her, ends up talking to the unconscious girl. to make herself comfortable and, well, if hilda were awake to hear it, she wouldn’t regret it.   
“hilda just… j-just know that… i… i-i- i love you… i love you a lot. ever since i saw you i knew you were just perfect and even though we happened to be enemies at first, i-i’m glad we aren’t anymore…” frida admits, taking a deep breath in before continuing. “you moving here was the best thing that ever happened to me, i really feel a lot better now that you’re in my life.. i… i love you…”

and as frida squeezes hilda’s hand, she feels a small weak squeeze back. frida gasps quietly, watching hilda’s eyes open as she softly smiles, looking up at frida. “i…. lo… love you too…” she says weakly, her voice rough and jagged. and it was the truth. she loved frida. she loved how the girl was internally so romantic, with all those poems and love letters. she loved how frida opened up to be her true self in the past few weeks. she just, loved every part of her. 

tears drip out of frida’s eyes, tears of joy yet worry from before hilda woke up. and she stares into hilda’s eyes holding out her hand as it met hilda’s cheek, and she caressed it. “i love you…” she repeated again, then pulling back to wipe her own tears away. but she didn’t stay pulled away for long, because hilda sat up. and despite the pain she pulled forward, grabbing onto frida and wrapping her into an emotional hug. 

when the two broke the hug, (which was after awhile actually) hilda looked back at frida and asked her a question, one in which she really hoped the answer was yes. “can i…. kiss you?” the teal-haired asked quietly, waiting for frida’s consent.

frida’s cheeks visibly heat up, as she stammers out an answer. “w-wh- i.. i- i- y- ye- i mean— yes!” she ends up spitting out, then immediately looking down in embarrassment and fiddling with her fingers. a kiss.. again? she really liked how it felt last time.. and now, she couldn’t wait. but luckily, hilda didn’t take too much time.

she made frida look up, by pulling her chin towards her. she then leaned in, and gave her a weak, yet passionate kiss. hilda didn’t have much energy, but she wanted to put as much energy as she had into this kiss. and frida just let hilda take the lead with the kiss just like last time, and relaxed. the brunette felt her whole body heat up again, and the small spark inside her light up, making it feel like her heart was glowing.

when hilda broke the kiss, frida visibly pouted. hilda chuckled at her facial expression, but her laugh was cut off by frida kissing her this time. the brunette had her arms around hilda’s neck, and this time hilda was the one who was shocked.

but the sound of footsteps stopped them both, as they quickly pulled away from each other and saw kaisa there, the softest grin on her face. both the girls blushed madly, the nurse just caught them kissing— oh well, it wasn’t so bad, it seemed she was kind about it, because she told them out loud that they were cute. and frida’s reaction was adorable to hilda, as expected she heats up and begins to fidget, and stutter. 

after hilda stayed in the nurse’s room for a little while longer, her and frida were ready to go. hilda had an ice pack, that she was told to hold to the most bruised spots. but she didn’t just have an ice pack, she also had frida’s hand in hers, as they proudly walked down the empty hallway together. 

“hey,” frida said to hilda, but hilda happened to be so zoned out she didn’t notice. she was thinking of a lot of things, and it all just became jumbled up in her mind as she walked down the hall, completely oblivious to frida trying to grasp her attention.

“hey!” frida chuckles, waving her hand in front of the other girl’s face. suddenly hilda snaps out of it, and looks over to frida, laughing awkwardly. in which frida then takes her turn and says what she was going to say.

“hey stupid, i love you,” 

hilda ends up laughing, despite being in pain in the moment she found frida made her happy. and even just seeing frida, or being with her at all made her burst with joy. she thought back to her first encounter with her and only laughed, what it was like was months ago then was so different from what it was now. and so, hilda turns to the brunette, the warmest smile on her face.

“i love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was the last chapter!! (for now) I hope you liked it! I decided this is probably a good place to end the story, but I do have ideas for possible future chapters or a sequel, so just comment if you want me to extend the story and I totally will! i also am probably going to publish another frilda fic soon, since I got another idea- haha. so stay tuned for that!
> 
> and here's a little bonus for you, I made a playlist for this story actually, here it is!
> 
> that's so us - allie x  
> close to you - dayglow  
> talk too much - coin  
> night sky - chvrches  
> one more night - end of the world  
> 4her - public   
> valentine - coin  
> tv dream - larkins
> 
> and i might add more to it later! here's a spotify link so you can see updates  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3LWDNMUBGKQVohqpdko5Ss?si=YJ0rqlqYR6unCtEoOfCEuQ
> 
> anyways thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate all the love you guys send me and I'm happy people actually enjoyed this haha. thanks so much! 


End file.
